1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
It is generally known that if an electric field is applied to a dispersal system in which fine particles are dispersed in a liquid, fine particles move (migrate) in the liquid by a coulomb power. This phenomenon is called electrophoresis. Recently, an electrophoretic display device that can display desired information (image) by using this electrophoresis has attracted attention as a new display device.
The electrophoretic display device has characteristics such as a display memory in a state that a voltage application is stopped, a wide viewing angle, and an ability of high-contrast display in low power consumption.
As disclosed in JP-A-2002-196373, an electrophoretic display device in which an electrophoretic capacitor and a ferroelectric capacitor are electrically connected in series has been known in related art. The electrophoretic capacitor is provided with an electrophoretic dispersion liquid layer (electrophoretic layer) that includes an electrophoretic dispersion liquid containing electrophoretic particles. The ferroelectric capacitor is provided with a ferroelectric layer that is primarily made of a ferroelectric material.
In such electrophoretic display device, by supplying current to the electrophoretic capacitor and the ferroelectric capacitor, the electrophoretic particles are permitted to migrate to conduct a display and thus a polarity of the ferroelectric layer is reversed. The polarization (remanent polarization) of such the ferroelectric layer is bistable, so that even though the current supply is stopped later, the charge of the electrophoretic capacitor is maintained to retain the display (to improve a retaining property).
However, in such electrophoretic display device, the retaining property described above sometimes can not be obtained depending on a condition of the electrophoretic capacitor and the ferroelectric capacitor.